The use of water cooling in high end data processing servers also brings with it the desire to employ quick connect/disconnect couplings for ease of installation, maintenance and service. However, with most quick connect valves there is a single level of sealing that occurs within the valve body. If debris or other mechanisms prevent the smooth operation of these valves, then it is more likely that cooling water and/or other cooling fluids might escape. The present invention provides two means with which to close off the water stream to insure proper closure.
In addition to, but in conjunction with the problem of leakage, it is to be noted that water and or other cooling fluids very often develop the presence of contaminants in the form of debris that moves with the fluid flow. Sometimes this debris can become lodged in a valve seat and produce the undesirable leakage condition referred to above. Even if the cooling fluid is initially of the purest form and contaminant free it is often the case that due to the interaction of the fluid with other portions of the cooling system contaminants and/or debris are introduced into the fluid flow.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.